Douce nuit, sainte nuit
by Nelja
Summary: Quand deux méchants s'offrent des cadeaux de Noël... spoilers si vous ne savez pas qui est Caleb, couple bizarre, classé T pour violence, amoralité, blasphème et allusions sexuelles.


_Petits spoilers sur la saison 7. Tout appartient à Joss Whedon, même les personnages odieux comme Caleb, que personne n'aime à juste titre. Mais moi j'ai un gros faible pour sa façon de parler avec le Mal Absolu comme si c'était son pote, voire de flirter avec. Voilà donc une petite fic de Noël sur eux - dans la catégorie couple que personne ne fait. Attention, comme vous pouvez vous y attendre avec ce "couple", c'est sombre et un peu blasphématoire sur les bords._

* * *

La paix règne sur ce petit village américain, en ce soir de Noël. La neige blanche et pure tombe mollement du ciel, les âmes sont en repos. Seule une jeune fille semble troublée, ses mains se nouent nerveusement alors qu'elle dirige ses pas hâtifs vers l'église.

"Mon Père, j'ai péché." murmure-t-elle devant le confessionnal.

Une voix calme lui répond "Je vous écoute, ma fille." Ce n'est pas l'accent auquel elle est habituée, mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle parlera peut-être même plus facilement à un inconnu, et n'importe quel prêtre peut offrir le pardon de Dieu.

D'une voix hachée, elle raconte comment elle a commis le péché de chair, avec un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. La voix est indulgente, compréhensive même dans ses longs silences, et elle s'enhardit, raconte que c'était en fait la deuxième fois, mais qu'elle prie pour que Dieu lui donne la force pour que ce soit la dernière, oh oui...

"Je vous rassure, ma fille, plus jamais vous ne pécherez."

"Quoi ?" demande-t-elle, choquée par tant d'assurance.

"Oh, votre nature vous porte à la luxure, évidemment. Il faudra un remède bien violent pour vaincre cette nature perverse, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il n'y a qu'un petit cri étouffé, puis le sourd bruit d'un craquement, et plus aucun bruit, aucune âme angoissée ne trouble plus le calme infini de cette sainte nuit.

Jusqu'à ce que les villageois découvrent le corps, bien sûr.

* * *

"Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce nouveau costume ? Il ne présente pas mal, il a très peu servi, et il est si difficile d'en trouver de plus propres, de nos jours..."

L'être en face de Caleb a justement pris l'apparence de cette fille, peut-être pour reconnaître le valeur du cadeau, mais peut-être aussi pour se moquer, quand il demande avec malice "Penses-tu que j'avais besoin de ça ?"

"Eh, un cadeau n'est pas censé être nécessaire, juste faire plaisir ! Vous pourriez au moins me remercier ! Bien sûr, j'ai reconsidéré depuis longtemps la théorie comme quoi c'est le présent le plus humble qui fait le plus plaisir, mais considérez comme ce confessionnal était froid et inconfortable... Je ne sais pas ce que cette fille cherchait exactement, mais il y en a toujours..."

"Pourquoi pas le pardon de Dieu ?" demande le Mal absolu, comme si c'était une suggestion très drôle et totalement improbable. Ses lèvres souriantes sont pleines et maquillées comme celle de cette traînée superficielle. Ce spectacle captive toujours Caleb, en même temps qu'il le met mal à l'aise.

"Elle y croient toutes, n'est-ce pas ? Pauvres petites choses. Peut-être même qu'elles l'ont ; je ne suis pas dans ses petits papiers, et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. L'important est qu'elles ne soient plus dans ce monde pour tenter les honnêtes gens, et tant que je peux m'occuper d'elles de cette manière, je veux bien partager le travail et lui laisser ce qui en reste." Il soupire. "Elle devait bien se douter, n'est-ce pas, qu'un prêtre qui se respecte était en train de préparer les fêtes de Noël ? Ou alors elle était complètement stupide, ce qui est possible aussi. Dans tous les cas, je pense avoir fait oeuvre utile. Sans même compter qu'un tel assassinat le soir de Noël, dont le coupable ne sera jamais retrouvé, a de bonnes chances de convaincre un bon nombre de personnes de votre toute-puissance. Moi je n'en doute pas, bien sûr, mais il y a toujours des âmes simples et lentes..."

Une moue boudeuse encore "Ne trouves-tu pas que c'est très malpoli d'essayer de convaincre que ton cadeau m'a fait plaisir ? Il me semble que c'est à moi d'en décider, n'est-ce pas?"

"Sans aucun doute. Je suppose que vouloir se justifier par rapport à son Seigneur est une déformation professionnelle, tellement ancrée qu'il vous faudra pardonner votre humble pénitent." L'humilité est totalement absente du ton de Caleb, et même ses mots ne sonnent pas très respectueux, mais à partir du moment où son âme lui appartient, quel besoin y a-t-il d'être poli ? Seuls ceux dont la foi est imparfaite ont besoin de se convaincre du contraire avec des jolis mots.

"Cela doit être possible. Je devrais même pouvoir te remercier en t'offrant un cadeau aussi."

Caleb n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, de faire une remarque astucieuse, que le Mal Absolu a déjà jeté son vêtement à l'apparence de chair et est sur lui, tout autour de lui, en lui.

Au milieu de ce plaisir qui l'envahit, il essaie à toute force de ne pas penser au sexe... parce que l'extase violente de cette union n'a rien à voir, c'est tellement plus fort, plus grandiose... et puis le sexe est une chose impure. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si avoir cette force qui sent le mal en lui, le réveille, s'en nourrit, le sublime en puissance, était une chose bien sainte et bonne, mais le Mal pur reste de la pureté, une expérience unique et sacrée, sans aucun lien avec les égarements des brebis...

On dirait qu'il a encore échoué. Alors qu'il profite des derniers sursauts de plénitude de sa dévotion complète, son Maître se tient à nouveau devant lui sous la forme de cette fille, mais plus décolletée cette fois, plus provocante encore que l'était la vraie.

"Comme c'était un cadeau, je ne commenterai pas sur la pureté des pensées des croyants." dit-il en se prenant une pose décontractée, accentuant la courbe de ses hanches, se moquant de lui, mais ce n'est pas une punition bien grave, par rapport à ce qu'il mériterait. "C'est une sainte nuit, après tout."

"Et donc la meilleure nuit pour vous servir. En attendant votre triomphe." répond Caleb.

"Exactement. Faisons-en donc une fête, et profitons égoïstement de l'obscurité un instant, avant de la partager."

"Amen." répond calmement le prêtre.


End file.
